


Tempest

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Laura bit her lip, trying to keep from shouting Carmilla’s name again. She whimpered instead, clutching the sheets in her hands hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. Another wave of pleasure made her body shiver. They had barely started, but she was already so close.Just another night in the Hollis-Karnstein household.





	

Laura bit her lip, trying to keep from shouting Carmilla’s name again. She whimpered instead, clutching the sheets in her hands hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. Another wave of pleasure made her body shiver. They had barely started, but she was already so close. Carmilla growled behind her, thrusting harder, and Laura felt more heat gathering low in her belly.

Sex with Carmilla was never dull. It could be playful, very creative, and sometimes a little inappropriate (Laura was absolutely sure their friends knew what they had been up to in the restaurant’s bathroom a couple of weeks ago). Laura felt more than a bit silly thinking it, but it was always love-making too. No matter how quick or how long they may take exploring each other, Laura always felt loved and wanted. She did her best to make sure Carmilla knew she was just as loved.

Even in a position like this, on her hands and knees with Carmilla pounding into her with single-minded intent, the strap-on hitting just the right spot every time she bottomed out. It was almost animalistic, how focused Carmilla was in making Laura come. She couldn’t say exactly when, but Carmilla taking her like this had become one of Laura’s favorite positions.

Maybe it was the trust involved, for both of them. Carmilla always tried hard to control her vampiric self. But when she was lost to pleasure like this, she let the hold over her nature slip. The fingers digging into Laura’s hips were tipped with sharp claws, which Carmilla was careful to keep from hurting Laura. If Laura turned her head, she knew the tips of Carmilla’s fangs would be visible just under her upper lip. It had taken many reassurances from Laura to convince Carmilla it would be alright if she wanted to not hide her supernatural characteristics. That Laura was not afraid.

How could she ever be? She loved every part of Carmilla, and that included the vampiric predator as much as the lazy philosophy researcher. There was no other person in this world that made Laura feel safer.

Another deep thrust, this time Laura couldn’t hold back, shouting in wordless pleasure. Carmilla draped herself over Laura’s back, exchanging the slower thrusts for quick, shallow movements instead that had Laura mewling in pleasure. With one hand she kept a hold of Laura’s hip, the other she used to prop herself up.

Laura’s back burned everywhere Carmilla’s front pressed into it, her wife’s lips marking her shoulders and neck and wherever else she could reach, complementing the red lines her claws had already left down her back. Kisses first, then she nipped on the skin, careful to not draw blood yet. Carmilla paid special attention to the curve where Laura’s neck met her shoulder, sucking an impressive hickey there, before licking it soothingly. All the while, her hips never stopped rutting against Laura, gaining speed, driving her closer and closer to release.

Claws against her skin, all of Carmilla pressed against her, fucking her exactly how she liked, Laura needed just one more thing to come.

“Please, Carm, please,” she could be embarrassed about how desperate she sounded after they had finished, “Please do it.”

Carmilla trembled over her, moaning in pleasure against her ear. She nibbled on Laura’s earlobe, making Laura whimper, then followed the curve of Laura’s jaw until she reached her neck again.

Finally, finally, she bit down, fangs sinking into soft flesh. The initial pain was quickly replaced by a surge of pleasure. Laura felt Carmilla shudder violently when she began drinking, losing the rhythm of her thrusts for a few moments before retaking it with renewed vigor. Laura found herself clamping down on the toy inside her seconds after, Carmilla pounding into her at a furious pace. 

Laura came with teeth at her neck and claws digging into her hips. She couldn’t concentrate enough to keep herself upright, falling to her elbows as her orgasm ran through her. Carmilla followed, still attached to her neck. She continued her thrusts, slower now, helping Laura through her high.

When Laura came back to, Carmilla had already licked the small wounds clean and was now nuzzling into the crook of Laura’s neck and shoulder. She had helped Laura stretch out her legs, keeping herself pressed against Laura’s back, one arm holding most of her weight off Laura and the other hand tracing patterns on Laura’s thigh. 

Laura took a hold of the hand at her thigh, interlacing their fingers. That was all the physical exertion she could do right now, she was boneless with sated exhaustion. When she spoke, her voice was raspy from overuse. 

“Well, that was intense.”

Carmilla chuckled against the back of her neck. God, she would never get tired of how good that felt.

“You could say that, Cutie.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Carmilla gently pulled out of Laura, who couldn’t contain a displeased whine. She turned her head just enough to see Carmilla smirking down at her, before very deliberately taking the toy out of herself too. A spark of arousal made Laura’s core throb weakly again.

Carmilla set the toy on their nightstand, to be cleaned later. She picked the discarded covers off the floor before climbing back into bed, wrapping Laura in her arms and covering them both with the warm blanket.

It was usually Carmilla resting against Laura’s chest after they made love, but tonight, Laura knew Carmilla would want to hold her instead. She always did, whenever her instincts came out like they just had. Her wife’s fingers traced lines up and down her back, lulling Laura into a comfortable half-asleep state. Laura kissed Carmilla’s throat, sighing contently. 

“Love you Carm.”

Carmilla pressed their foreheads together, then kissed Laura’s lips tenderly.

“Love you too Laura.”

Laura fell asleep to the slow beat of Carmilla’s heart and to the purring sound she would never admit to always making when they were cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out canyousmellchips for reading over this for me. Thanks bro! 
> 
> Sorry about the crappy title, i'm very bad at those.
> 
> Inspired by the femslashficlets Challenge #097 Tooth and Claw.
> 
> This didn't come out exactly like i wanted it, but something is better than nothing, right?


End file.
